geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Noel Warhol
Noel Warhol is one of the main characters of Lunarosse. Before the events of the game, Noel was entrusted to Channing as his guardian and his teacher by his father. Since then, he tried to keep a close eye on him and steering him in the right direction. Though he finds his student a pest at the beginning, he grows to appreciate his company. However, much like everyone else in the team, Noel hides a secret that could possibly devastate the team should it be revealed. Physical Appearance Noel is a young man with short blond hair and blue eyes. Later, it's revealed he bleaches his hair on a regular basis to hide his true dark brown/nearly black hair. When it comes to his attire, in the original draft, it consisted of a white coat with blue trimming with a white button-up shirt underneath, black pants, and brown boots. The attire in the finished product was changed to that of a blue uniform with a short white cape, white pants, golden buttons and a belt. When he dyes his hair back to black for one day, he wears a white tuxedo with a light blue tie. Personality Early on in Lunarosse, Noel is seen as a big brother-type of person toward Channing. He's kind of strict when it comes to getting a mission or an every day chore done. He often scolds Channing should he say or do anything he deems incompotent making him seem like he has a small superiority complex. Though he's a hardworker for the Bahrmuel Ranger Guild he's shown to be quite lazy at home, leaving everything a big mess without having the decency of cleaning up after himself. He's very loyal to those around, especially Channing, throwing himself into harm's way to protect him should anything happen. More than anything, he wants to see his student succeed, further encouraging him to grow up and to make peace with his girlfriend and future wife, Gloria. Noel, however, is distraught over the fact that though he wants Channing to be with Gloria, he falls into a depression whenever this does succeeds. He reveals that he is in fact in love with him, but couldn't bring himself to tell him that over fear of being rejected by his peers and his student. When this does become open to him, he becomes more timid toward everyone, and tries to assure everything's okay by hiding behind a smile. At the same time, this makes him more determined to protect the man he loves. Though he feels that way toward him, he makes it abundantly clear all he cares for the most is Channing's friendship and nothing more. Beyond even that, he hides an even darker secret. Abilities Noel has a great combat skills with spear or other polearm weapons. He's not one to fight close ranged, nor does he feel right battling in the back, finding it easier to stick in the middle ground. He's quite skilled with Glyphs, starting out the game with a Water Glyph and can act as the main healer. Should the player follow through with his Heart Events, he learns a technique that can boost the party's defense and agility expotenitally. Trivia *Noel's original character in the abandoned project, Inverted Cross, had the same background and personality as the one in Lunarosse. Since the main characters were embodiments of the Seven Virtues, his was to be Kindness, the enemy of Envy. *Gemini Drake is often nervous about how people would consider Noel's sexuality and true feelings toward Channing, since most people who play RPGs don't seem to care too much for that situation. So far, this has been met with positive review, with at least a few people saying Noel should try to pursue a romantic relationship rather than a friendship. **For the record, guys, this isn't going to happen. Sorry. *Noel was originally going to have a dog that waited for him at home and was going to become a recruitable character. This was scrapped due to lack of a sprite at the time and a face portrait. Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game